


Japan in the Snow

by russiantigxr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F L U F F, M/M, P L I N A M I, idk srry if its ooc, smol bois, theres a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiantigxr/pseuds/russiantigxr
Summary: I'm not good at summaries





	Japan in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I suck lmao this is my first fic on here sORRY,,

There was light snow falling in Fukuoka that morning; about an inch or two covered the grass outside the couple’s home. As freezing as the temperature was outside, it wasn’t much compared to the typical weather in Saint Petersburg. Although, it was cold enough to have the Japanese skater shivering in bed, so naturally he‘d requested to snuggle until he'd fallen asleep the night before.

Minami’s face was buried in Yuri’s chest while the pair were sound asleep in their apartment. Yuri was an early bird, he usually woke up first, unless he had pulled an attempted all-nighter to finish a task he had initially put off for another day. When he woke up that morning he smiled at the sight he saw; dirty blonde hair with a beautiful streak of red covering a part of Minami’s face as he cuddled close to his chest.

“Morning,” he whispered to him. The nugget scooted closer to Yuri, indicating he was awake when he entangled his leg with Yuri’s.

“Is it morning already?” Minami yawned, scooting up a bit to nuzzle Yuri’s neck. How much closer the little nugget thought they could be in the little double bed they shared made Yuri unable to help his smile from growing wider as he nuzzled Minami’s blonde frizz. He sighed contentedly, “Yes, it is.”

Yuri would never admit how much he loved their morning cuddles, unlike Minami who’d always mention how he loved Yuri’s embrace and his warmth; especially when they cuddled. On days like these, it wasn’t only natural for them to cuddle; it was a requirement. Minami favoured being warm while Yuri didn’t really mind the temperature. Today Yuri would rather deal with an overly clingy Minami than a cranky and whiny Minami though, so discontinuing their cuddle session now was out of the question.

“I planned something for us to do today,” Yuri stated whilst playing with Minami’s hair.

The Japanese giggled in response to Yuri’s touch, “What’s the occasion? We’ve never cuddled this long before, at least not in the mornings.”

“It’s a surprise.”

With that, Minami pulled himself to sit up in their bed, tugging Yuri along with him. “Let’s go right now!” Minami remarked excitedly. Yuri gave him a small smile and pecked Minami’s cheek. “Then go bundle up, Kenji.”

—————

They walked through a park together, their fingers laced. As much as Minami preferred going out in warm weather, he definitely wouldn’t pass up a chance to hold hands with the Russian in the cold.

“It’s pretty here when the snow covers the trees,” Minami commented.

Yuri loved that about Minami; he usually said the first thing that came to his mind. Sometimes when he did it without thinking throughout his whole sentence, the whole thought would come out jumbled. He found it rather cute.

“Yeah,” Yuri answered.

Minami hummed back to him. Letting go of Yuri’s hand for a brief second, he linked their arms together.

It was a quite peaceful morning walk, until they passed by a section of the park flooded with children playing in the snow with their friends and parents; sure enough, the ever-energetic Minami, the warmth in the coldest night and day of the Ice Tiger of Russia, beamed at the sight.

Grasping Yuri's hand in his, Minami pleaded with stars twinkling in his eyes, "Let’s play in the snow!”

Who would say no to that? Before Yuri could respond he noticed he was already being dragged to a relatively empty spot; not occupied by children.

“Do you wanna build a snowman~?” Minami sang, hoping Yuri would comply.

“...As long as it looks like Viktor and we can destroy it after,” Yuri supplied flatly.

“Deal!”

—————

When the snowman was finally finished, Yuri frowned in disappointment. In his opinion, the snowman looked sloppy. The head was way smaller than the middle section and the bottom part looked more like a mound of snow that somehow supported the snow on top of it. They didn’t use the many objects they found on the ground to decorate it, since their attempt at pushing a rock into the top only damaged their heap of snow. To which Minami would scream at Yuri to ‘save the magical man!’ before it fell apart completely. Yuri swore that people afar would assume they made a snow mountain instead of a snowman.

“HE’S GORGEOUS!!” Minami exclaimed almost a bit too loudly. “Do we have to hurt him? We should rename him ‘Yuuri Katsuki’, you never said we had to destroy him if he doesn’t look like Viktor!”

“You think the pig looks like that?” Yuri snorted. Whatever Minami saw would be a mystery to him.

“Hey! He’s not a pig! But yes, I do! He and the snowman are both beautiful!” Minami pouted at him. He knew Yuri was joking, but he still felt the need to defend his idol. After all; he was the reason they had met in the first place.

Yuri rolled his eyes playfully in return to Minami’s pout. “Well, I guess it could stay. We should get going though. It’s getting colder here as we speak,” he said as he extended his hand to Minami.

Minami nodded and patted the snowman gently. “Bye-bye, Yuuri~kun the snowman!” He whispered, and then took Yuri’s hand, following him to their next location.

—————

Yuri had lead him to their favourite cafe. Minami grinned at the sight of the place that gave both of them nostalgia of their first date.

As the couple entered the cafe, Minami immediately bolted to a booth in the corner, patting the seat next to him with eyes beaming at Yuri. The Russian happily obliged and joined him. The smell of coffee beans and vanilla made the pair sigh delightedly. It’d been a while since they’ve frequented the place, and Minami was elated that Yuri found the time to surprise him with the unexpected visit to the coffee shop.

“You’re wonderful, especially for bringing me back here,” Minami said as he gazed at the Russian wistfully.

Yuri blushed at the sudden praise, “I know how much you love it here.“

Minami’s lips curved up in a knowing smile. He adored how Yuri always remembered every little thing. Most people would only tend to remember their significant other’s favourite colours or foods, but Yuri preferred to commemorate the small things Minami liked or did; like fiddling with his fingers when he was nervous, or how he would always run up to him with his big, bright, beautiful smile showing after winning a competition.

“You’re seriously the best, Yura.”

—————

They continued to enjoy themselves in the noshery till it was noticeably dark outside. After they exited the paltry building, they decided to stop by the snowman they made prior to sojourning the place they formerly visited.

“Yura!! No one knocked him over while we were gone!! It’s a miracle!!” Minami squealed.

“Oh boy,” Yuri muttered, marginally unamused at the snowman’s durability.

“Let’s have a sleepover with him,” Minami suggested.

Yuri was shocked to hear how seriously his sentence came out of his mouth, “...You’re joking right?”

“Of course not, he’ll be lonely in the night! It’s the least we could do for him! Please, just for tonight?”

Yuri couldn’t believe him. He was adorable, but he resolutely wanted to spend the night with a fricking snowman.

_An inanimate object._

“Kenjirou Minami,” he breathed.

_“It’s a snowman.”_

“He is, Yura, HE IS a snowman!” Minami huffed. He was extremely talented at exerting his fraudulent frustration.

“You heck,” Yuri sighed defeatedly, “I would love to spend tonight with you— and the snowman— out here, but we’re unprepared. Maybe next time, okay?”

Minami moped at the thought, but accommodated to Yuri’s offer at the realization of how cold he was. Admittedly, Yuri thought dating Minami was similar to taking care of a five year old child; not that he complained about it, he found it fun to be around Minami and he was fond of the aura he gave off.

Minami shuddered, “Okaayyyy...”

—————

Drowsiness took over the two boys as they reentered their abode. The whole day was tiresome for them, as much as it was eventful. But they surely wouldn’t have it any other way. Yuri carried Minami into their bedroom as the Japanese dozed off soon after they arrived home.

Yuri set him down onto their bed then joined him shortly afterward. Minami shifted in his slumber to hug Yuri’s upper body. Yuri turned to hold him closer.

“愛してる。。。” Minami breathed quietly in slight unconsciousness.

Yuri sighed pleasingly at his utterance, “...Я тоже тебя люблю.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “愛してる。。。” means "I love you"
> 
> And “...Я тоже тебя люблю.” means "I love you too" :,)
> 
> Thanks for reading;;;


End file.
